Rules
Since we want members to make the most out of their stay on this wiki, we need rules. Please don't violate any of the rules below. If a rule prevents you from effectively helping out on the wiki, you can break it with administrator permission. If you have an idea for a new rule contact an Admin. How This Page Works This page is sectioned on the many things you can do on here. There are rules about editing, viewing, message wall posting, staff rights, etc. Editing When editing pages, please check your spelling before you submit, otherwise there would be spelling errors and we wouldn't want that. Also, please make sure that you are contributing to the wiki, not making more work for us. Fan Art If you have any "Fan Art", please place your photos under the "Fan Art" section. Do not make any grammar mistakes, because that would very distracting too your reader. (See what I mean?) Images Images on this wiki must be approrpiate and MathCounts related. (examples: winners, books,etc.). If you want to upload a photo not MathCounts related, please post that on your own user page, but make sure that it is still approrpiate. Categories Categories are meant to help our readers find similar pages. Please, do not make categories that are too minor (for example, Category:Ashwin Sah should not exist, since there would only really be one article in that category, which is Ashwin Sah. Also, do not make categories that are too long, for example, Category:First Place Individual Arrowhead Chapter Minnesota. Also, do not abbreviate words. Pages Do not rename pages without administrator permission. If you would like to discuss something about a page, do it on someone else's talk page. User Profiles User profile is to tell people something about yourself. Do not post these on your user page: *your full name *your address *where you live specifically (for example, do not put 709 1st Avenue SW) *email address *anything else that is too personal Also, make your user page appropriate. Do not edit someone else's user profile without their permission. (Exception: An admin that is deleting content that is inappropiate from someone else's user profile) If someone has inappropriate stuff on their profile, contact an admin so that they can remove it. Don't remove it yourself. Chat Pleaes make the chat clean and safe. Do not misbehave during the chat, and follow what the admins tell you. If you behave badly during the chat, you may end up getting banned from chat. Creating New Rules There are two ways to create a new rule. Talk with the current discussion moderators, and if at least 2/3 of them agree, bring the new rule to the admins. If 4/5 of the admins agree, the rule becomes a new rule. New rules that have been approved are below. Age You must be thirteen years or older of age to contribute to this wiki, according to COPPA. New Rules There are currently no new rules on this wiki yet. Category:Community